


Star, Peculiar, Red

by SweetIrishBean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically, Fluff, M/M, So I gave him one, Space Dad needed a break, Team Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetIrishBean/pseuds/SweetIrishBean
Summary: “The phone buzzed in his hand and surveillance of his room showed up, and Lance braced himself. He had rigged a camera Pidge had designed like Rover in a top corner of his room that would start recording and notify him as soon as somebody entered his room.As the screen cleared, Lance's jaw dropped.Lance had expected Keith, or Pidge, or Hunk even, but not Shiro.”Lance had noticed his moisturiser going missing and decides to do something to help the stressed Space Dad who took it.[Based off three words thesarcasticghost gave me as a prompt and I came up with this.]





	Star, Peculiar, Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesarcasticghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesarcasticghost/gifts).



> I didn't know how to cope with how stressed Team Voltron have been lately so I wrote a fluff peice filled with team bonding...
> 
> Don't judge me.
> 
>  
> 
> thesarcasticghost ghost gave me three words (star, peculiar and red) and somehow it turned to this.
> 
> (I didn't mention red but Klance blush alot and that counts, right?)

Lance looked out of the observation deck's huge window that was probably not even made of glass. Did Alteans have glass?

Lance sighed and watched the glass(?) fog up from his breath.He was tired but he couldn't go to sleep. Not while his skincare products (mainly his moisturizer) was going missing.

Well, tonight he was going to find out who it was… except the part where he followed the castle mice to the deck.

A weight had settled on his eyelids ages ago, like his eyelashes held weights attached to them.

Lance sighed again and looked out to the stars beyond the window. When he was younger, he'd think that the stars were within reach, and that if he reached past the window of his bedroom he could almost touch them. He'd only had to grow a bit.

Now that Lance was in the middle of space, that childhood wish was real. He could literally reach the stars if he wanted to be burnt to a crisp in seconds…

The dreams were better as a child.

Now Lance knew too much about space for them to be desirable. That was fine though. Lance was out here doing what most could only dream about like he once had.

Lance smiled and drew a face in the fog on the window. The face was pouting and had an ugly mullet. A smirk spread across his face as he drew " _knives are my hobby_ " beside it in a messy scrawl.

Lance took out his phone and took a picture… well, it wasn't exactly a phone, and honestly? Lance didn't know what to call it. It was like a phone but more rectangular, blue and hologram that took photos, notes and locations.

Pidge made them for getting blackmail material but added the notes and location thing to please Shiro, but Shiro was secretly happy with the photo section. Lance could tell.

The phone buzzed in his hand and surveillance of his room showed up, and Lance braced himself.

He had rigged a camera Pidge had designed like Rover in a top corner of his room that would start recording and notify him as soon as somebody entered his room.

As the screen cleared, Lance's jaw dropped.

Shiro!

Lance watched as Shiro walked up to his table and put back the bottle that had went missing the day (quintent?) before, and take another.

What was happening?

Lance had expected Keith, or Pidge, or Hunk even, but not Shiro!

You know what? He was going to march down there and confront him, even give him an intervention.

Lance pocketed his phone and walked out of the observation deck, leaving behind the stars and the view. He didn't stop until he was right outside the Black Paladin's door.

Lance held up a hand and knocked. Once. Twice.

A few seconds ticked by before the door swished open. Shiro blinked at him from the other side of the door, half a face already moisturised and applied wrongly.

“Lance?”

Lance crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Shiro.”

Shiro looked at the blue bottle in his right hand before he hid it behind his body. Lance rolled his eyes. “Why are you taking my lotions?”

“I'm— lotion? What lotion?”

“It's on your face, Shiro.”

“What is?”

“My lotion!” Lance threw his hands up in the air and tried to stop the smile from making its way onto his face. The Black Paladin diverted his eyes.

“It is…” he said, bringing the bottle back around to look at it. “I need to de-stress myself.”

Lance finally let himself smile. “Well,” he started, grabbing Shiro's other hand and pulling him out of his room, “we all need to do that.”

Shiro stumbled after him, and almost knocked into him when he stopped at Hunk's door. Hunk answered in less time than Shiro did, and yawned at him.

“What… Shiro?”

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows at the scene but didn't object as Lance said, “De-stress night.”

A blinding smile spread across Hunk's face. “I'll get the others.” He walked past them and down the corridor.

Shiro opened his mouth to ask something, but was cut short by Lance pulling him along once again.

As Lance pulled the leader of the team into his room he winced at the clothes on the floor. He glanced back at Shiro, and Shiro was looking beyond confused so Lance knew he probably wasn't focused on his room's state.

Ah well.

“Sit,” Lance said, pushing Shiro back onto his bed, “and remove that half face of moisturizer. You have to do this right or not at all.”

Shiro clicked his jaw shut and accepted the towel Lance threw at him. As Lance turned back to his shelf of products he heard a loud sigh.

A smile fought it's way back onto his face, and how much was he going to smile tonight?

Well, Space Dad was gonna get his de-stress night!

 

* * *

 

“And now apply with swiping motions,” Lance said, demonstrating from his spot cross legged on his bed. He shook his head at Keith's attempt of 'swiping' motions. “No, like this.”

Lance moved down to the floor beside Keith and Pidge and swatted the Mullet's hands away. He then proceeded to apply some of the mask on Keith's cheek. Wow, did he ever moisturise in his life? Keith's skin was pale, and looks can be deceiving because Lance used to think Keith's cheek would have been soft… like his hair.

Lance's finger brushed against the hair that had escaped the ponytail at the back of his head. The lack of space between him and the Red Paladin suddenly dawned on him. Oh quiznak.

Lance fought against the blush that was working it's way up his own cheeks.

Curse this emo, curse his inability to put on his own stupid face mask.

Pidge snickered from their seat next to them.

“Shut it, Pidge,” Keith said, glaring at them with fire in his eyes… and were his cheeks red or was Lance wishful thinking?

Allura made a happy noise from next to Shiro on the bed. “I do think I like this earth thing.”

At the foot of the bed, Coran wrinkled his nose in disgust, “I'm afraid I can't agree, Princess. It's too sticky and gets everywhere.”

Lance rolled his eyes and pulled out his hologram phone and typed in a note to show Allura and Coran more earth traditions. Maybe they could find one they both liked.

“This is nice,” Shiro sighed contentedly from the bed, then stopped as if he remembered something important. “Hey Keith?

“Um, yeah?”

Lance could have sworn he saw Shiro smirk, “Remember when you used to smear lotion all over my face when you were eight and say that you were a ‘professional facer’?”

Lance looked back to Keith with wide eyes and he faintly heard Pidge burst out laughing. Allura looked pretty amused aswell if the smile she was trying and failing to hide was any clue.

What?!

Keith was definetly blushing now.

“Shut up,” Keith mumbled, now rubbing at his face.

Lance swatted his hands away for the second time that night, deciding to dismiss ‘Professional Facer’ until later. He'd have to update his nicknames from emo and mullet. Good, those two were getting old.

“No touching the mask.”

Lance watched as Shiro lay back, smug with how Pidge was still wheezing.

De-stress Shiro mission?

Lance looked at Hunk on his desk chair. Hunk nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

Success.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think bc I thrive off the thoughts of strangers on the internet, ya feel?
> 
> ^ ^
> 
> @[honey-bow](https://honey-bow.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
